Skyheart
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Chris never had any friends growing up in Skyloft. So it was no surprise he didnt send much time there. But he soon finds his destiny is entwined with a girl two years younger then him...Zelda. T-rated for blood and violence. OC X Zelda pairing
1. Skyborn

**First shot at Zelda! Hope it all goes well. The first chapter is really mostly introducing My OC. Doesn't follow the Skyward Sword story line. Just so you know this is a OC X Zelda pairing. Be the way, dont kill me if I get something wrong please. well hope you enjoy and please review!**

Growing up as a kid I was the one always left out. So when the time came to get my Loftwing, It was my only real friend. But there was one girl who was able to notice I was there, she was two years younger than me and her name was Zelda. But as the years went by she became more interested in playing with her friend Link. So to feel the loneliness void I would go out flying for hours exploring what hadn't been explored. By age 13 I was sending days out of skyloft, sleeping out under the stars with lacus for company. My Loftwing, I named her Lacus, her feathers were black as night. Some people back in skyloft said that a black loftwing was bad luck. I didn't care the bond between me and lacus was strong. After several journey of exploring someone send out the skyloft knights to find me. They feared that I was lost and injured. After explaining myself I requested to map out new area's and explore for more sky islands that might be livable. The Headmaster Zelda's father said that if I really wanted to I could, but I needed to report my findings if any. I was only allowed to stay out for no more then a month at a time. I agreed to the terms and I got what I wanted. I was given a sword just for self-defense and the rest of the supplies would be on me.

So by age 15 I was out in the clear sky, mapping out new regions. I was living the dream…The first island I found was small. Only about a mile long it was flat and covered in trees, it is where I stay for my first week. I was able to make myself a Bow during that week which was risky. Citizens of Skyloft are not allowed to carry weapons without special permission like my case. The rules were strict when it came to weapons and me having a bow could get me banished from skyloft. Which wasn't a big deal to me because I would only spend two days a month there. Losing those two days wouldn't be much of a loss to me.

So after that first month I returned back to Skyloft with a lot of information. But I had to drop my bow off at the first island I came across, after storing it I continue to Skyloft. Coming back nobody seemed to noticed I was gone. One person thought I was from the town north of skyloft. I reported to the headmaster my findings and then went to sleep. The day I was back was my day of rest, so I would walk around skyloft. There was a lot of talk among the teens my age about becoming a skyloft Knight. I never really desired to become a knight; I loved what I was doing. After spending that day out I went back to my room and prepared for my journey the next day.

The years went by and nothing much has changed, exploring never really got boring. Being on my own has given me a lot of experience. So by age 18 I explored hundreds of miles in every direction of Skyloft. I found more than a hundred sky islands some peaceful some not so. After going so far I had my first encounter with bandits. Well... all I did was hide on an island until they left, I wasn't about to get myself killed doing something I love. After seeing that I thought it was a good idea to return early to report that there are bandits out here. The report took no more than ten minutes and soon after I was off again.

I headed west this time and I planned to search a spot that I must have overlooked. It was only a haft days fly from skyloft.

I was surprise to find a sky island that was massive. There was something up with the clouds around it, it made sense why I didn't see it the first time. The clouds were in such a way that made the island look like clouds. But after getting over that I land on the island.

"Alright girl…go get something to eat." I say sending lacus off. The place I landed was a clearing in the trees. The island had mountains and running rivers on it. By far it would be on top of most livable islands I've ever come cross. I look around for any signs of life, monsters and fiends didn't seem to be living here. They like the islands that are dark and dead, but this one was colorful and full of life. Herds of many types farm animals covered the area. The island would take weeks to explore the whole thing; the first thing that needs to be done is to check the distant of the island. I would do that by walking straight across the island, but for the first time there was a mountain in my way. But I didn't complain and I got started…

2 Weeks later

"_Week two: the island is about 4 miles long and 3 miles wide. I've searched about 80% of the island and the last part is through the mountains. There's a spot hidden in there somewhere, so I'm making my way towards the mountains…"_ I finish writing and put the notebook back in my bag. After this I would haft to head back to skyloft. For the first time I needed to resupply, this island has a lot of secret to hide.

The mountain range was rough but I was able to climb to where I was going. After a while I found myself on an edge. But then I saw something I've been trying to find for years. It was a spring, but this wasn't just any spring. This spring had some odd power to it and at night it was glow a sky blue, but that's not all, if you drink it, it will cure you from any type of sickness. It also gives you strength when your drain of energy. I call for lacus who is at my side in seconds "Look Lacus! We found it! We're staying the night lacus!" I say hugging her. She gives off a happy cry, but then I notice something in the sky.

Four Loftwings, but three of them are chasing one. Then I notice something about the one they were chasing. I finally realize that I know who that bird belongs to, it was Zelda!

Thinking fast I hoped on lacus "Come girl! Let's go!" with that I gave chase after them. To tell the true I've seen Zelda's Loftwing more than her herself. If it was a different bird I would have never been able to tell that was Zelda. After a Minute I'm in range for my bow, luckily the wind wasn't strong. But before I able to get a shot off one of them see me and turns to face me. He takes out his bow a fires a shot; I try and dodge but the arrow hits lacus in the left wing. After passing him I shoot an arrow which hits him straight in the back. He falls off his Loftwing dead, the two other bandits give up on zelda and turn to me. I knot another arrow and charge.

They draw their swords and charge, I release the arrow, it catches the one it front in the neck. But then I feel a sharp pain hit my arm with such force it almost knocks me off of lacus. The last guy caught my left arm with his sword, lucky for me it wasn't a direct hit, if it was my arm would have been cut off. The blood started running down my arm; I couldn't use the bow anymore. I draw my sword and face the bandit who is turning around from his pass. "Come on girl one more." I say to lacus who is getting tried. I stare down the bandit and at the same time we charge at each other. As we come in arms reach I swing but feel another sharp pain hit my back. This one knocks the wind out of me and I cough out blood, my left arm was covered in blood and still bleed out. I look to see the bandit about to charge again but then he falls off his Loftwing. Looking at my sword there was blood on it, after moment I look around for Zelda but no sign of her.

"she should be ok..."I fly over the spring and drop in it, the water would provide some strength and pain relief. The bleed wasn't stopping, and the gash on my back wasn't helping ether. After taking drink I have enough strength to pull myself out of the water. But I take three steps before passing out…well at least I die saving someone…that's a noble thing to die for right?

5 hours later

I wasn't planning on waking up but I did. It was dark and the moon was full, my whole body was in pain. But then I notice the spring and the glow it lets off a night. "Well…seeing that almost makes it worth coming back." I say rolling my head over to see. I look at my arm to see it patched up and my shirt was gone. There were bandages wrapped around my chest, "You're awake…" I hear a voice say behind me. I would turn to see who it is but pain leaves me to basic movements. Then she walks in front of me, it was Zelda "Zelda? I thought you flew away?" I say trying to sit up

"You shouldn't move like that! You might start the bleeding again!" she says rushing over to me. "How long was I out?" I ask as she helps me sit up. "About five hours…I thought you died at times."

Then it hits me "Where's Lacus!" I say in panic. "Don't worry about her she's fine, I took the arrow out. She went out flying with my loftwing. Everything is fine…" she says taking a jar and filling it was spring water.

"Here drink…it should help heal you faster or at least heal you enough to make the trip back to skyloft." She say holding the jar up to my mouth. It was kind of odd, drinking glowing water. And someone helping drink was even more odd. After drink some I feel some much better "Thanks…why are you out this far Zelda? I'm the only one permitted out this far?" I ask.

"I was out for a ride…when I was ambushed by those men, they chased me for hours. I thought I could out fly them but they didn't give up. They wanted something...My Loftwing was getting very tried and I feared for her so I was about to give up. Then you showed up…" she says sitting down.

"Listen…thanks for saving me…I'm in debt to you….Chris." she says bowing her head. That was the first time in a long time she used my name. To be honest I surprise she hasn't forgotten it.

"No… it ok…You don't owe me anything." I try to protest but she reach around her neck and takes off a necklace. "Here…this belonged to my mother…I think it should be enough to repay you for what you did." She said holding it out. "Zelda…I can't…I didn't ask to be paid…" I say closing her hand.

"Take it…I know you knew her better than I did…" she words died off. In a way I did know her mother before her pasting. I was only two at the time but I she's the one who taught me how to speak and walk, my mother like Zelda's didn't survive child birth. After she died I was given to the care taker who really didn't do anything.

"Zelda I knew your mother…and I know she would want you to keep it. If you want to repay me so bad…make sure I survive the night." I try laugh but it hurt so bad. Zelda puts her necklace back on and looks at my bow "You made this? You know if my father found out about this you would be banished." She says pulling the string back. "Yeah…but when you've out as long as I have it comes in handy. Plus I don't really care about being banished…No one ever notices I'm gone anyways…No one cares about me in skyloft." I say drink more spring water.

"That's not true…" she says with a consider look on her face. "Name one person who does then." I ask.

"Me…"

The words caught me by surprise "wait…what?"

"I care about you…I remember I always used to think you knew everything when we were younger. When you first left it made me sad. Then you started leaving more and for longer…I think this is the first time in two years I've seen you." She says smiling.

She was right, I hadnt seen her in two years. She was 14 when I last saw her. From the last time she had grown a lot. But to know that she did care about me made me feel warm inside. Even though this is the longest conversation we've ever had.

"You're the first person to really say that… people back a skyloft never knew me…every time I came back. It like meeting every one for the first time again. So thanks…"

She smiled "get some sleep…I'll make sure you survive the night." After taking one last drink I lay back and fall asleep.

**END OF PART 1**

**Please Review!**


	2. Come get me

**Hello again hope you like chapter two. Sorry if theres typos. Enjoy please review!**

"Is this a dream? Where am I?" I say aloud. I look around and see nothing but dirt and lava, or at least I think that's lava. This couldn't be the surface could it? Then in a flash I'm in front of a massive door, it opens and I feel heat wave hit me. It cause me to raise my hand, I look to see stairs going into the darkness. I close my eyes for a second and find myself in a dome like room. In the center was a sword stuck in a stone with the symbol of the Gods on it. But on both sides of the sword, kneed down where two beings in heavy armor carrying massive swords and shields. I look back at the sword… "Come get me…"

Those words force my eyes open and gasp for air. "Chris you ok?" Zelda asks, I notice I was sweating and my heart was racing, "Chris…"

Zelda's words snap me out of it "oh…yeah I'm fine…" I says checking my wounds. The bandages were off, the gashes were nothing more then scares.

"The Spring water did the trick, you slept fine through the whole night." She says handing me a jar of spring water. I look at her and she looked very sleepy.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I ask. Zelda smiles "No…I had to make sure you didn't die." She says. I smile back and take a drink and feel amazing afterwards. I take out my notebook and begin writing down everything about the spring. Finding this spring was the discovery of the century.

"What is it that you do chris? What keeps you out so long?" Zelda asks.

"I map out new area's in the sky. Then I report back to your father every month. So I send only 24 days in skyloft a year." I say still writing.

"How about we keep this place are little secret." Zelda says with a sly smile. "Why would we do that? This is the finding of the century." I says closing the notebook.

"It could be our place…you know just to sit and talk. We have a lot to catch up on, plus I want to hear all about your journeys." She says throwing me my shirt.

If there was a list of people I would like to get to know Zelda would be on top of that list. The company would be something different…I've been a loner for many years. Hmmm what to do…

"Ok…I can do that…when do we meet back up?" I ask. "I say we meet up once a week if that doesn't mess with you job?" she says trying not to fall asleep.

"that fine…Hey I think its time for me to repay you for saving me." I say calling for lacus. "Oh no you don't haft to repay me!" she protests.

"Your in no shape to fly zelda…so you could ride with me and get some sleep." I say hoping on lacus. I offer my hand.

"What about lacus…can she carry both of us?" she ask a bit hesitant. "She can carry a lot, I went through all my supplies so you would make up the weight." I say hand still out. She thinks about it but she was tied so she takes my hand. I pull her up in front of me "Come on lacus take us to the drop spot." I say to lacus. Lacus runs and jumps into the air and flys off. Zelda rest her head on my chest and falls asleep in seconds.

Feeling the warmth of someone else was…odd. It was somewhat comforting…she actually kind of cute when I think about it.

I shake of those thoughts and switch over to my weird dream. What was that about…I never had a dream like that before? It seems so real the idea of being on the surface…That temple…that sword. What did it mean, and the words "Come get me." Maybe its just a random dream…yeah that sounds right.

The whole ride Zelda didn't wake up, even when we reached the island where I drop my bow off. "Zelda wake up." I say

"No! Wait!" she yells awake, that outburst scared me so bad I fell of lacus. Zelda was breathing hard "I'm sorry…bad dream…where are we?" she asks

"The first island I found when I was 13. Its where I store my bow and arrows. Can you please keep the bow and this place between us." I ask standing back up.

"My lips are sealed…" she says jumping off lacus. "I should be ok from here on. Thanks for letting me sleep." She smiled rubbing her eyes.

"This should only take a sec." I say walking into the forest. I hid my bows in a hallowed out tuck, I kept two bows one on me and the other in storage. I find the tuck and put my bow and arrows in it then I hear it _"Come get me…"_

That voice made my heart jump. The voice from my dreams, I look around but see nothing. "Come get me…" I repeat in wonder. But I shake it off and seal the tuck.

I come back to Zelda who is looking at Lacus's wing that was hit. "You got a tough girl here chris." She says petting lacus.

"Yeah me and her have been through a lot." I smile climbing onto lacus back. "Shall we?" Zelda asks, I nod and she runs and jumps off the edge. "Come lacus lets go home." I say, lacus lets out a happy cry and jumps into the air.

When we got back to skyloft, me and Zelda had a lot of explaining to do. I told the her father everything minus the island and the spring. The news of bandits was somewhat troubling to him, he thanked me for saving Zelda and send me off.

Outside Zelda was waitng "Hey I wanted to give you something…But you cannot tell." She says hiding something behind her back.

"uhhh…I…" she put a finger on my mouth "I wont take no for a answer." She says taking my hands and putting a cloth in it. I take a closer look to see that it was a Sailcloth, only Skyloft knights carried these. I look at her in confusion "I'll just say that I lost in during the case…plus I can make another one…you might need in your travels…Thank you again for saving my life." She say pulling my head down and planting a kiss on my left cheek.

I shot a bright red "u-h No problem…zelda." I say trying to collect myself. Zelda smiles "See you next week chris." She gives me a wink and walks away. I put the sailcloth in my bag and head to my room.

I was in my room packing because tomorrow I went back to work. There was a knock at my door "Come in!" I call. I turn to see link standing in my room "Whats up…Link?" I asked surprise and confused.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving Zelda." He say

"It no Problem Link…You should be talking to her…You're her best friend right?" I say. He nods "thanks again." He says leaving. Ok that was odd, that was the first time that I talked to link in my life. All I knew was that he was zelda's childhood friend…good kid from what I hear.

One week later

"Come get me…chris…"

I wake up sweating and heart racing. Lacus jumps awake as well "Sorry girl…just that dream again…" But this time it said my name. I've had the same dream for the past week every time I went to sleep. Looking out to the rising sun I think about the surface. Was this place in my dreams real? Is it even possible to go below the clouds? Then after really thinking about it I notice the voice was speaking a different language. But I understood every word, I couldn't even tell you what language it was. I shake the thoughts off...

Today was the day I met up with Zelda at "Our island" as she put it. From where I was it would be a full day's journey. So after eating I packed up and left for the island.

One day later

The island and its weird clouds came into view. I take out he sailcloth "hmmm Might was well give it a try." I say flying over the island. The spring was directly below and I jump off of lacus. It was a long way down, but thanks to the cloth I lands fine.

Now I just had to wait.

2 hours later

"Wake up!" I open my eyes to find Zelda "You came…" I say

She smiles "Of coruse! I want to get to know you. We have are whole lives to catch up on." She says. I sit up and she sits next to me.

I told her a lot about myself. What I like doing, favorite foods, and about the things I've seen after many years of flying around.

"Chris…have you ever thought about the surface?" she asks the question brings me back to my dreams. "Yeah…lately I have…" I say.

"what do you think down there?"

"A sword…" I say without thinking.

"A sword?" she asked a little confused. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that! It just that I've been having these crazy dreams about the surface, a temple, and a sword...you ok?" I ask.

Zelda looked worried "I've…had similar dreams…it just my are more like nightmare." She says

"Tell me about it." I ask

"The dream is almost the same…The surface…the temple…but instead of a sword it's a bow. Then I hear I'm waiting spirit maiden… But it doesn't end there…I saw…four… destroyed Skyloft." She says looking down.

"Wait wait…Dragons? The ones we hear it children's stories?" I say in shock. She nods "According to legend…Dragons were the ones who lived in the sky before we did…Until the goddess lock them away. That was thousands of years ago…" she says

"Maybe…its just a dream?" I say, this was to crazy to believe…But what did it mean? That dragon's would return and kill us all? And what about the sword and bow why are they so important?

"I…hope so chris." She say looking into the spring. I try to take ease the tension. "come on…you haven't seen the rest of the island…this spring isn't the only pretty thing to see." I say standing up. She smiles "Ok…"

**END OF PART 2**


	3. Dreams or visions?

**Hello again! To answer "A Fans" question: The whole idea of the dragons at this point in the story is still unclear. But in time everything will be explained. Hope you enjoy and please review :P **

There was a place I found about a year ago, on a island I never wanted to go back to. But that island might hold some answer because in the center of the island was ruins. I didn't spend to much time there but on some of the walls were pictures of winged beast. Getting to the ruins would not be easy, the island is infested with monsters and fiends. I couldn't just drop in unless I wanted to be fill up with arrows. The Fiends that run the idea are red pig like being; they know how to use weapons. I did a lot of running on the island only engaging in combat as self-defense. This time I haft to sneak my way in, now it was in the middle of night. Night flying was very dangerous out this far, that's when all the bigger birds of prey come out. Defending myself would be so much harder at night, but it helped that lacus was black. I myself dressed in all black had my bow and sword and a knife I made a couple of weeks ago. These dreams right now don't make much sense, Zelda has been having her dreams every couple of days. But the idea of dragons was still insane it didn't make sense. The dreams were driving me insane, every night the same thing: the surface, the temple, the sword, and the voice. Its been two months since the first dream and its driven me to this…

The moon was full that night, the air was claim and silent. The island was in view, from what I could see there were campfires on the outer edges of the island. Landing without being seen would be impossible, I would haft to use the a different approach. On the edges were vines so I could grab on to those, I montion lacus to go under the island. We went under then I moved up on the edge and after taking a deep breath I jumped off lacus and grab the vines. I peek over the ground level and see the fiends had seen lacus. They all got up and ran to grab there bows, I took the chance and pulled myself up and made a run for the dead trees. I took a second to reoriented myself: I was on the Northeast part of the island, this part was covered in dead trees. The ruins were about 200yrds ahead it should be no problem if I stay in the trees.

I made my way through the trees avoiding small fiend patrols. The Fiends avoided the ruins for some reason. Last time I was chased and when I reached the ruins they stopped and just waited until I left the gounds.

I made it to the ruins without being spotted. I took a torch from the wall, and walk into the ruins. It was very old covered in vines and pillars fallen over. If I remember right the wall I'm looking should be up a head.

I come up the wall and it had the pictures he remembered. The wall stood 20ft high and was 20ft long. But about 13 feet were missing.

"Lets see if we cant find out something…"

The wall showed the winged beast which looked like dragons. At the top was the goddess with her harp, then in the middle was bow next to it was a sword but it wasn't the sword from my dream. There was a third item but that part was gone along with the rest of the wall.

I see at the edge of the wall and the words "The Three skyborn…." That's all it said before running out of stone.

"Three? Me and Zelda are the only ones who have these dreams…" I think about this for a while. I needed to bring this up with Zelda.

Getting off the island was the easiest part all I did was run off to the edge. Running pass fiends and be the time they knew what was going on I was on my way back to skyloft.

8 hours later

It was about 9am by the time I got back. Zelda was at the goddess temple so I decided to drop in using the saldcloth. I land right behind her without her even knowing "Zelda!" I say.

She jumps "Ahh! Who…oh chris…you really gave me the scare there haha." She laughs. I put he cloth away "I found something…that had to do with are dreams." I say. Her look changes from happy to worried.

"So these dreams…are not just dream are they." She asks, I turn and walk to the jumping platform, I sit on the edge. "I found out that the Bow you saw is real. So are the dragons they were on the wall I found in old ruins. But most of the wall was missing…but there was a couple words left." I say.

Zelda takes a seat next to me "What did it say?" she asked. "The three Skyborn…the rest was gone does it mean anything to you?" I ask.

"ummm I not to sure." She said turning her head to see link coming over to them. "We'll talk about this later…" Zelda says getting up.

"Link you kept me waiting again!" Zelda said stopping in front of him. "yeah…sorry about that." Link said rubbing the back of his head. By this time I walk up "Hows it going link?" I ask

"Its going pretty good I guess…You look like were out all night." Link says. I was still dressed in all black and I was a bit sleepy. "Well you know…work is work." I say.

"Your 18 right? Why didn't you become a Skyloft knight?" he asks. That was a question I didn't like answering, because pretty everyone here considered it an honor. Me I just didn't feel like it, I felt that I would be bond down by the duties.

"Ummm…well about that…" just then three guys about link and zelda's age came in. "well what do we have here? Who are you?" it was Goose and his two little side kicks. I knew about these three, as a matter of fact I remember I had to fix some of the problems they caused when I was here. Nothing but trouble, but I haft to thank him because I didn't haft to answer links question.

"What do you want Goose, can you see were talking." Link said. Goose walked up closer "I just hear to tell you I'm going to distory you in the sword tournament!" he said but then wisphered "then Zelda will see who the real man is." I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Just wait goose you never know…" is all link says. Goose turns and looks straight at me "You know we don't take kindly to outsiders." He says.

"Big muscles and small brain goose… you haven't changed one bit." I say trying not to laugh. He gives me a ugly look the turns and leaves.

"Link you better beat him! This is your first tournament!" Zelda says, "I wish I could…but he's just to strong… he'll just knock the sword from my hands." Link says.

I then feel the want to enter this tournament "Even the strongest have there weakness…I think I'm going to enter this sword tournament." I say.

"Really? Aren't you to old?" Link asked. "No he isn't…the ages range between 16 and 18. So he could enter." Zelda says.

"Come on Link I'm going to train you to take on Goose." I say walking towards the jumping platform. "Right now? I…I don't even have a sword." He says surprised at how sudden it was. "just come on…Zelda you coming?" I ask.

She nods and we all jump off the platform.

I take them both to a island not to far away but far enough for no one to see. We land, the island wasn't that big at all. Only about 200 feet long and wide, it was bare only the grass grew.

I take off my sword and throw it to link. He catches it "wait…what are you going to use?" he asks. I take out my knife "For now I'll being using this." I say showing off the little knife.

"Doesn't that seem unfair?" He ask taking out the sword. I smile and charge, get close enough to swing. Link was caught off guard but he was able to bloke. I kept pressure on him as are blaids were locked "First mistake…Fair or unfair you need to treat it the same. Your already at a disadvantage…Goose may be dumb but he's strong and taller then you." I Push link down to his knees.

But then link is able to push me away. Link then decided to charge, he swung the sword but I parried it off sending him off balance pass me. "Second mistake…Every swing needs to be thought out…you cant just swing like a mad man…you become predictable."

He swings again this time I knock the swing away holding the knife to his neck "Third mistake…You need to have a firm grip." I say lowering the knife. "Again." I said picking up the sword and tossing it back to link.

We went at it for a couple of hours. I did my best to teach him all I knew, all my skill was base off of personal experience. Every day for a week we trained…it was the longest I've stayed in skyloft in years. I guess at this point you could call us all friends. It was odd…having friends, but it felt good.

Day of the tournament

"Ok everyone the rules are simple: any fatal blows will result in banishment, Kicks and punchs are ok, the person wins if they disarm there opponent or they give up…Good luck to you all." The headmaster says.

I felt out of place amount anyone there. This was the first public activity I've ever done. There were about 20 people in the tournament. I was lucky enough to be able to use my own sword. Zelda wished us double good luck and said one of us better win.

The first match I had was with someone younger then me, but the match was over as soon as it started. The boy had know idea how to really use a sword. Link did just as good as me. I won pretty all the matches and made it into the finals. But link still had to face goose to fight me…

"This almost feels wrong…that I haft to fight someone whos smaller and weaker then goose." Goose said pointing his sword at link. Link just stood there in full focus, the horn blew signaling the battle to start.

Goose charge and locked swords with link. The force brought link to his knees, goose lift the sword and kept sriking at links guard. The sound of steel crashing was very loud, I was surprise link was able to hold onto his sword. By now goose was getting tried, link took his chance. Goose lifted his sword and swung in down on link but link rolled out of the way. The sword stuck into the ground "Wait what!" goose said as link slammed into him knocking him away from his sword which was still stuck in the ground. Link was on top of goose with his sword point at goose neck.

"Very well done link! Your in the finals with chris!" the headmaster said clapping his hands. Link lowered his sword and got off goose. Goose didn't say anything, he got up and walked away.

"So Zelda…who you going for now?" I ask point at her. She smiled "well…I'll let you know after the match hehe!" she laughed.

I stood across from Link "well…lets see how well you put information to use link." I say taking out my sword. He smiles and the horn sounds.

He swings first but I bloke and srike back. We go like this for a good minute, Link had put up a good fight so far but I saw my chance. Link swung knocking my sword away…well I just let it go. I grab links arm trying to recover from the swing. I throw my legs up around his arm and I now have him in a armbar. I pull back on his arm until he lets go of his sword. From here I could break his arm if I wanted to.

"In many years…I've never seen someone win like that…Good job chris." The master says. I let go of links arm "Once you learn more…You will be able to use your body as a weopon." I pat link on the shoulder.

Later that night

I went to see Zelda who was at the goddess temple again. As I get closer I can hear singing, but this singing was the best thing my ears have ever heard. There was also a harp playing, as I come within feet of her she stops.

"So you can sing? And play the harp…Your full of surprise Zelda." I smile. She smiles back "Thank you chris…so you sleep under the star a lot right?" she asks walking toward the platform. "Yeah…but recently I've been hanging around here a lot." I say taking a seat at the edge.

"Yeah…I've notice…What do you think will happened to us…if are dreams are true." Zelda asks. I think about this "well…There's still a lot that doesn't make sense…I mean why us? Or the better question is why me…A kid who was a nobody growing up." I say laying back.

"the gods choice people for a reason…if your chosen to do something they will make it known. Right now we have nothing but visions…" she says. That was the first time she used visions instead of dreams.

We sat and talked almost as if we were on the island with the spring. I felt something when ever I was around Zelda. But What was it, this feeling…

the next day

"_Come get me chris…head south...to the place where the clouds end."_

I wake up in my room with the same racing heart and sweating like crazy. "South…where clouds end?

I now had something to go off of…these…vision now told me to head south…then south it is..

**END OF PART 3**


End file.
